


O.I.N.V

by Anonymous



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, ow lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: demetri struggles after his breakup with hawk
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	O.I.N.V

**Author's Note:**

> hello

Demetri is a mess, face sticky with tears, the drool from his sleep still present on his shirt. It was surprising he even slept. Insomnia seems to be a symptom when your boyfriend leaves you. It had only been a week since they parted, but he finds himself longing for the red hair that would stick to all of his clothes, the warm embrace from the shorter man, the hair dye that would stain his sheets. It's all gone now and doesn't seem to be coming back. 

It wasn't his fault, or that at least what he keeps telling himself. He didn't mean to push Eli away; he couldn't stand Kyler being one of Hawk's friends. It was wrong. How could he look him in the eye after that? Befriend the boy after what he had done to him - them. On the long days they spent cleaning yogurt from Demetri's backpack or the gross school lunch from Hawk's hair, it didn't make sense. He didn't mean to start a fight, it was late, and he was tired. He's always so tired now. He can barely get out of bed at this point. You'd think he'd be at his highest: a good boyfriend, new dojo, his life should be great, but somethings missing. 

Apart from his wishes, it could go back; he and Eli could be the nerds they always were. But Eli doesn't want that, he likes where he is now, and Demetri is only holding him back. 

He would climb the popularity scale as high as it would go without the boy holding him down on these thick chains. 

He would be what he's always wanted, and that kills Demetri. Why couldn't he be better? He can't be what Miguel is, or even Kyler. He doesn't have a nasty side to him; he doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. 

Yet nothing could hurt more than this. Eli was his everything; we swear the space around the boy has a gold hue to it. He admired the boy; everything he did was to benefit him. The beatings, the torments, he let his best friend bully him after years and still accepted him with open arms at the end, but this is the way he's thanked. 

He gets blamed for being jealous and unsupportive, that Eli's happiness doesn't matter when in reality, that's all he's ever cared about. Always at the midnight releases for their favorite books, the first to get tickets to all the moves, only because Hawk wanted it. Maybe he envies the dojo boys; perhaps he is just a bit jealous, but that can't always be his fault. How is it possible to be a third wheel with your boyfriend? 

All the late-night outings that ended in alcohol, then lead to fights, then sleeping on opposite sides of the same room. It was only so long until they broke, but it depended on who could beat the other to it. The memory won't stop replaying in Demetri's mind. 

It was a rainy day; the air outside was frigid, forcing them to run the heater. Tension filled the air from the previous night's fight, only if they could understand each other again. One thing leads to another, and all their love crumbled to the floor like the glass of Cobra Kai. There were words to describe the pain that hit them directly in the stomach, the sharp shards flying into their stomachs. Everything was gone, every memory, all of the future; it was all destroyed. Now they're both left alone, but that seems to be what happens when your boyfriend doesn't love you anymore. 

Now Demetri has to cope alone as he watches Eli's support system only grow; he's now completely deserted. He thought he could never feel more alone, but here he is now. Would he go back? No, because that's what happens when you don't love your boyfriend anymore. But that doesn't stop the memories from haunting him late at night, crawling and curling in the spot that used to be Hawks. That life is over, and he has no idea how to start a new one. 

He doesn't show up for practice anymore; he can't face the shorter boy yet. He hides in the bathroom at school, only seeing Hawk when there's no avoidable way. He swears he has no love left for Hawk, but he finds himself hoping something happens and only he can help, that he'd have to save Hawk from any danger that comes his way. 

Childish love never ends well; you can only hope to be one of the few lucky ones. Wasted years, uncorrupted love, the make-ups, and they still couldn't be one of the lucky ones. Demetri can't see himself being with anyone else, his love life walked away with Hawk, but he doesn't know if he cares. Hawk will always have apart of him, and no matter how hard he tries, he'll never be able to get it back, so what's the point in fighting? He's too tired to fight, in any shape or form. Maybe he's just burnt out, but war was never his true passion. The only thing worth fighting for was now gone, and there's no way to get it back. 

He tries to appreciate the distant memories, but they only make him sulk worse. His day's now going back to what they used to be, just without the one thing that got him through them. Maybe he'll find someone new that makes him feel like that, someone who won't betray him, but until then, he's forced to sit through this painful waiting process. A process that picks him up and throws him onto the rocky pavement over and over again. He begs for it to end before he goes to sleep when he's eating, playing video games while taking an angry walk around his block, but it never stops. He's the only person with the power to make it stop, but it hurts worse when you're powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
